


Never Enough

by delicate_mageflower



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: BDSM, Biting, Breathplay, Choking, Consensual Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Anders (Dragon Age), Dom/sub, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Sensation Play, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Sex, erotic asphyxiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 09:36:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6465223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delicate_mageflower/pseuds/delicate_mageflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"'What do you want?' His voice is low, barely above a whisper, but it carries a weight all the same.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>'Everything.'"</i>
</p><p>Anders and Hawke get rough. Just completely shameless porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Enough

**Author's Note:**

> It had been a while since I'd written a straight-up PWP, so here we are!
> 
> Just a warning that this is definitely the most sinful sin I have written, and portrays kinkier elements that may not be for everyone, including a breathplay mishap I wasn't sure how to tag, so keep that in mind before proceeding.

Hawke pulls back her head just in time as she’s slammed chest-first into the wall and her arms are pinned to it at her sides. She can feel Anders’s hard cock against her ass through her robes, through his trousers, and his breath is hot against her neck as his lips run up to her ear.

“Do you want this, love?”

Anders’s voice is deep and ragged. They’d discussed the idea of him taking her completely by surprise like this before, but it had been so long that neither had been sure the other even remembered it, and Hawke’s quick reply is a furious nod accompanied by a near-whimper.

“Yes, messere.”

He touches her feverishly, running his hands up her sides and over her shoulder blades. It feels almost gentle as he moves back down her body, but when he reaches her ass he pulls back, a high moan escaping her when he spanks her hard. He strikes her again, and again, and then once more before pulling her by her shoulders and spinning her around to face him, promptly shoving her back against the wall.

He presses himself against her, grinding into her as he kisses her neck up and down before settling right at the edge of her shoulder and biting hard enough that it’ll bruise black by tomorrow, and Hawke can only shout wordlessly as she involuntarily balls her fist into his hair, other hand slapping the wall behind her.

It’s not enough, he doesn’t stop there. He cups her breasts through her robes, gripping tight as he summons small bursts of electricity, making quick work of overwhelming her with sensation. He keeps biting along her neck, some of them so small, almost playful, that they hardly register, but some so hard she can’t help but shriek when the pain hits her. He stops to nip at her ears and switches his magic, pulsing heat through her, and then hitting her with sparks again.

“What do you want?” His voice is low, barely above a whisper, but it carries a weight all the same.

“Everything.”

His excitement is almost as evident as hers, both of their breathing rough, uneven, their voices rasping and their need growing.

He pulls her forward once again, turning her around and pushing her onto the bed. He reaches under her skirt and pulls down her smalls, teasing another small spark against her clit for just a moment before he pulls back.

“Go on,” he demands, and she follows his lead when he begins to remove his own clothing. He watches her closely, as best he can as he works his off his layers. She finishes first, tossing her robes onto the floor and kneeling at the foot of the bed, eagerly awaiting his next move, not presuming to make her own without his command. She’s flushed and panting, balling her hands at her sides to keep from touching herself, biting her lip to keep herself from speaking out of turn, attempting her own demands. She is already far too desperate, and the way he stares back makes it abundantly clear that none of this is subtle.

At last, Anders approaches her, grips her by the hair, pushes her head back just to look.

“Oh, the things I’d like to do to you…”

She inhales sharply, and he only grins in response.

He reaches for the box they keep underneath the bed, removing rope, a crop, and a candle and placing them on top of the pillows. Hawke can feel how big her eyes must be, but once he sets the items down it’s her he immediately reaches for instead. He pulls her by her hair again, guiding her off the bed, pushing her down onto her knees and taking hold of his cock.

He doesn’t need to say a word, only nodding as she wraps her lips around it, pushes her tongue beneath it and forces herself forward, taking him in deeper with each motion. She closes her eyes, pulling all of her focus towards getting him to her throat, on the sharp pang of his fist in her hair, of the encouraging moans he gives her, which cause her to echo her own, humming against his cock with each bob of her head.

“Fuck yes, yes, serah, that’s right…”

It doesn’t take much time before he comes into her mouth, and she eagerly swallows everything he gives her before letting go.

He takes her hand to help her back up, leading her face-first into the wall again, her hands and her forehead resting against it, holding herself up just right.

“Stay exactly as you are.”

She remains perfectly still as she feels him walk away, when she feels the touch of the Fade, as she smells the candle lighting.

“Brace yourself.”

She adjusts her stance just slightly, shifting her weight to try to make sure she can stay upright, and she does her best not to shiver as she hears him come back to her, but she cannot prevent her shout, the involuntary bang of her wrists against the wall when she feels the bite at the small of her back, not from the wax that she expected but from the sting of the crop.

“Do you like that, serah?”

“Yes, messere.”

He rushes her with the crop again, lower, and then again, higher. He moves back slightly just to allow for better range of motion, seemingly making contact simply wherever it happens to strike, and each time she screams it resonates louder.

“Such a dirty little cunt, aren’t you, serah?”

Her skin ripples as he hits her again.

“Yes, messere.”

She hears the crop fall from his hand and in that same moment the first splash of hot wax strikes her upper back, dripping onto the marks he’d just left only seconds ago, exacerbating the ache, amplifying the swelling of her clit, the throbbing of her pussy.

He breathes frost along a shoulder blade and she shudders when another stream of wax immediately follows, and again when he repeats these actions on her other side.

“Fuck…”

She doesn’t mean to speak aloud, but as soon as the whisper escapes her lips she hears him blow the candle out, and the thud as it too meets the floor. He grabs her by her gloriously sore shoulders, spins her around again, pushing her back against the wall to face him, and slaps her hard across the face, meeting her eager moans as he does.

“Fuck, serah?”

“Fuck, messere.”

Her words are breathless, and he responds only with a smirk and a slow descent to his knees.

He rests his hands over her hips, pressing into them hard, and she knows it’s a practical gesture, knows that she’s about to need those hands to keep her standing.

His mouth ghosts over her swollen lips, and he spreads them with his tongue. She’s so wet she can already see it on his face as he adjusts, and she moans wordlessly when he takes in her clit, licking over and sucking on it with a heated tongue and pulsing sparks through his fingertips.

It’s barely any time at all before she’s immeasurably grateful for those hands, before her knees feel weak and she starts to shake.

“Come for me, serah.”

The words are muffled, his mouth still in place, working to ensure that she will follow his command, which she promptly does screaming his name.

She isn’t sure how she manages to hold her position when he moves away for just a moment so he can stand back up, but he wastes no time resuming his touch once he’s back on his feet.

Anders’s hands make their way to Hawke’s throat, and her breath hitches simply at the thought of it, which only makes the sensation even greater when he grips her neck, meeting her eyes as his hold grows tighter and tighter.

“Please, messere,” she lets slip quietly, staring back with pleading eyes, and she whimpers when he presses harder still, when he gives her exactly what she’s asking for.

It isn’t long before she can no longer find the air to speak, so she only mouths the word “harder” at him over and over as best she can, hoping he understands, and his tightening grip tells her he does. His gaze burns into her and she revels in it, keeps trying to hold her own, her efforts suddenly failing as she’s getting wetter by the second and everything else in the world seems to fall away. Everything else in the world simply disappears into black spots and blurred edges as her clit throbs in time with her pulse, pounding audibly, the sound of it almost deafening, with the feeling rapidly consuming her until she knows nothing else, and then nothing at all.

She feels heavy, her body limp and slumped over, as she tries to open her eyes at the pang of her already sore ass against the hard wood of the floor, and it takes her a second before she realises that she had actually passed out, for her head to clear just enough to notice that Anders is trying to get her attention.

“Fuck, Marian, are you alright?” His voice sounds hazy to her as she blinks slowly, steadying her vision to look up at him. “I’m sorry, I got caught up in the moment…well, I guess we finally found ‘too hard…’”

“No,” she answers, extending a shaky hand for him to help her up and automatically leaning herself back into the wall. “Not too hard. Never too hard. Fucking perfect.”

“Oh.” Anders smirks, eyes widening before he moves in to kiss her, his lips passionately consuming hers, and she briefly feels the pull of the Fade as he does, knows he’s making a healer’s assessment, but he promptly resumes his role.

He presses her against him, biting her lip, dancing his tongue along hers, claiming her entirely as he returns her to the bed, breaking away only to shove her back down.

It is then that he picks up the rope, binding her wrists, stretching her arms upward to tie her to the bedpost. She quickly tests the hold, exhaling loudly at the sensation.

He kneels at the foot of the bed, looking down at her, stroking his cock.

“I’d say you’ve earned this,” he smiles as he crawls over her, and Hawke breathes in deep as he guides himself in, breathing out a shout when he begins to move.

She wraps her legs around him, thighs clenching involuntarily with each thrust, and he leans forward, completely on top of her, his lips along her neck once again.

She tries without thinking to touch him as he sets his pace a little faster, hissing at the way the rope burns against her wrists, basking in every last sting and ache that marks the evening, a feeling only made better when he returns to biting.

He grips her breast hard with his teeth, letting go only to move onto the nipple, biting and sucking until she shrieks, and then repeating on the other side. He bites along her neck, and she screams with each one, and he can’t help his grin whenever he catches a mark that he knows is going to bruise.

He starts to move a little faster as he shifts to thrust just upward, which makes her eyes roll back when he hits her g-spot, and she clenches around him as she comes.

He sits up a bit and lets one hand fall between them, teasing at her clit again, causing her to gasp and twitch under him, so he then begins to rub until he feels her come again, taking back his hand to hold himself up once he leans forward over her once more and starts to move even faster.

Their pace is harsh, the slap of flesh on flesh rapidly becoming erratic, and she struggles to keep in time. He pulls back again and nudges at her legs to claim them himself, placing one over each shoulder, holding onto her breasts for leverage upon resuming his place over her.

For just a moment one of his hands slips and she smiles, she looks up at him excitedly with an eager moan when his fingers graze her neck, but he quickly adjusts it, resumes his grip on her breast, shocking her briefly for her reaction.

“No, now I have to be careful with you tonight, Marian,” he says roughly yet sincerely, as though simultaneously in and out of his role here, but then his teeth grit and his eyes set directly on hers, unwavering as he manages to speed up yet again. “I want you to be able to look at me when I make you come.”

She does at his words, her hips bucking uncontrollably against his, and with each thrust there is less control in his movements, as well, his breath catching, his hands slipping to her sides as he topples closer into her, kissing her roughly as he digs his elbows into the mattress to keep this position now. They are both falling apart completely, bliss overtaking them, and they know it can’t keep going. Her voice is growing hoarse from so much shouting, and it almost hurts when she comes again, ripping another scream from her throat. His motions are losing all sense of rhythm and she is no longer able to keep up with his pace. He feels the clench of her orgasm again, hears her cry out as it hits her, and he shouts as well as he immediately lets his own release follow.

He falls over her and they both stay in place to catch their breaths, and he kisses her softly, gently as he moves to untie her. He tosses the rope aside once he does, not even bothering to collect what items they’d used to put away, both of them seeming to reach an unspoken agreement that it can wait until tomorrow.

“That was fucking amazing, Anders,” Hawke mumbles contentedly as they rest close against each other, and he pulls her in to spoon. “I love you.”

“I love you, too, Marian,” he smiles back, pulling over the blankets. “You alright? Anything need healing?”

“No, I think I’m okay. I just need you, love.” She hums to herself, backing up to be as close to him as she possibly can. She’s exhausted, that’s caught up with her, but this had been a perfect way to end the day. “Happy Anniversary.”

“Happy Anniversary, love,” he mutters back, kissing behind her ear, and they both seem happy to let sleep claim them from there.


End file.
